User talk:Lehall
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Monster High Fandom Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley i didnt mean to put that delete template so please dont delete page. Hey Laura! ﻿I love the concept of fandom. But, why can'tour badges and such remain the same as well as ranking? Doll maker umm this is alittle random but what program do you use for your characters? :Answered on your Talk page :) -Lehall 06:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply to message Oh, I'm a bit hopeless with thinking about that stuff. You're great at doing that type of thing, and I'm just a bits-and-bobs type of person. Though I do have one idea - Fan-fiction stories on the wiki! I've written a story with my characters Breanna Beetlejuice and Plantina Gardenrie, and I'm sure others would love to as well. P.S. I love your Original Characters! Thenaturals 15:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I ask if we could have a Fan-Fiction section on the wiki? I'm sure people would like to present their work. I've got some friends who have written stories about their characters. Thenaturals 19:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Original Character of the Month Do you know when you'll be posting the original character of the month? Tell me on my talk page, please! Thanks! Drama468 20:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you thank you thank you thank you for letting Sanne Sabertooth for being original character of the month! Drama468 21:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) question I have a couple questions about creating OCs. Which infobox do you use (mine always says TOO MANY PARAMETERS at the bottom and everyone else's is fine), and how do you insert pictures into the infoboxes? Thanks. Cat'n'Jade_DANCE, forgot to log in. About Pets Hi! Just to let you know that my idea has sprouted - Pets! I have created pages for Scuttle (Breanna Beetlejuice's Pet) and Kadwizia (Lina Greene's Pet). If you have anything that you think I should improve on just tell me. Thenaturals 10:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll check them out. :) -Lehall 17:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Nominating for Original Character of the Month I nominate Grace Reaper (again) for the June original character of the month. Grace is one of my favorite characters. Drama468 12:46, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I accept your nomination! I wonder, should there be some kind of formal system? I'll make a page for it some time this weekend. -Lehall 17:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hey, I am wondering if you could unlock the main page, or You haven't edited for over a month, but I'm not sure you're inactive. Either way, this wiki needs more administrators, and it would be great if you would promote someone. Hopefully someone with good grammar and spelling. -User:Mectrixctic :I think some editing help would be great, but is it just the front page that you'd like changed around? Your message above wasn't complete. -Lehall : ^ Hey guys! I read ya'll things there! :3 I'd more than happy to help out with the front page too! :P (and thanks also for the Original Character Nomination thing, Lehall! :P) Obviously enough though, you'll need alot of things to put in the front page! And I know what exacly it needs! ;) ''-Scythe Cat 16:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey. I think Scythe Cat and Pickeldudette would be good new administrators. And I forgot my message, but I think we should put a blogroll like MH wiki does, so we can see what the other users are talking about. Anyways, I think it would be good if our wiki had a sense of continuity. Obviously, this isn't a fanon, since it wouldn't be fair that the main characters have crushes or related to OC, and not for other people, but we could have characters know each other more, and maybe have character contest, or a collborative story. Also, I created a Rules page Mectrixctic 19:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome, I think those are all great ideas. I have my hands pretty full with maintaining the canon wiki, and while I created this one to give people a place to play with their OCs, I don't have a lot of experience with fanon sites, so I really appreciate the rules and things! I'll set up the front page to have a news section, the OC thing and blogs so that they can all be edited by admins. What other sections should it include (similar to the layout of the MHWiki front page)? : :I think the site also needs some formatting standards for things like fanfiction...how should people post their stories, what would the directory of things look like, etc. and maybe a short and long template guide for OCs, that kind of stuff. What do you guys think? How are people using the site currently? : :-Lehall 04:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Full and ready for anything! ^^ (Mect, you're not an Admin? T.T) I'd be more than happy to create a guide for "how to use a template" thing when creating a page for your OCs. However Lehall, please tell me what an Admin can do(lol, it seems you can already do nothing but be the same here T.T) There should also be an section where people can create their OCs story instead of their pages scrambled all over the place. ''-Scythe Cat 22:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply: Admin Just sented you an E-Mail on Yahoo! ^^ Remember, I'll be on the internet anytime you need me! :P -Scythe Cat 21:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Recent Drama I'm glad you noticed. Anyways, I'm very suspicious about the whole "underage" thing- it seems like a ploy. I'm pretty certain that Owl, MonsterHighfan, and the "MOTHER" are really the same person trolling around. I mean, did you see what Monsterhighfan wrote? She says she doesn't know how to spell her brother's name. M-I-C-H-A-L. Uh-huh. Anyways, Owl uses legitimate abbreviations for words that someone with a good knowledge of instant messaging should know. I doubt that she's just new to this stuff. Anyways, I'm almost offended- I came to wikia when I was in 5th grade, and I didn't just crap over my keyboard. If Owl is really that bad at using the keyboard, she should have asked her "mother" to help her. Overall I don't think "kids" should get a special treatment- especially 11 year olds that don't know how to capitalize, punctuate, spell, and basically do what your average 3rd grader can. If they aren't going to make decent articles (and most kids can) they should just stick with the virtual games. Anyways, thanks for noticing, and I'm glad that you're taking care of this. Ps. Did you see my blog on article ratings? Mectrixctic 04:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I did see the article and I think the wiki should definitely adopt that as a policy. Would it apply to fanfic specifically or all articles, like character profiles? Also, what are the absolute best-run and best-organized fandom/fan wikis that you know of? I'd like to study some to get an idea of how they're set up, so we can borrow all the best ideas. -Lehall 05:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean the deletion-adoption of short, messy articles? I think it should apply to all articles, characters, stories, classes, and anything that you can make. The best known fanon wiki is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, which I used to be an active administrator. I still edit, but not as much, since I'm running out of ideas there. There are A LOT of rules on that wiki, which is likely because the most influential administrators are really conservative. I think our wiki can be more liberal on certain subjects. However the rules should be enforced. They also made guides on how to create stories, characters etc, which we could have. Mectrixctic 15:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ''----------------------------------------------'' Erm... yea uh... Mect? I think that was Owllover's actual mother that reported you.... -_-' Careful now. I'll post the how-to-do-a-profile thing today and soon! ^^ On the other hands guys, I'm pretty sure we all know that this Fandom Wikia if for all ages. Not only for kids, but as well as adults and teenagers.... -_-. This pumped me up when Owllover's mother recalled as "this Fandom is for children". '' ''But here's the other problem. Owllover has "stolen" MissKitten's dolls/figures/bases of her character Grace Reaper. MissKitten was very upset at Owllover thus, going straight up to Owllover's profile and set off a fit.. -_- Owllover is still stealing MissKitten's doll bases. However, Owllover has stolen mines as well T.T.... and manipulated to her Mulion Tore(You hear that, Mect?!??! lol). Honestly, I had enough of this Art-Thieft from her, but she's still a kid and what if she throws a fit and tell her mother about this, again? Like seriously, I will delete some pictures from her OC Profiles if I have to. ''-Scythe Cat 16:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC)'' I think I know an internet tough guy when I see one. Yeah, delete the pictures. Real life plagerism gets you in big trouble. I don't think her "mother" will be do anything about this. Also, for the OC thing, I use monobook (Oasis sucks) and I think several other users do too. You should go back and edit your manuals. ---- What do mean by "change/edit your manuals", Mect? ''-Scythe Cat 18:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC)'' I'd suggest using more words to describe it than pictures. ---- Based purely on the different style and level of language between Owl's posts and the mother's, it's obvious that there's an adult behind the keyboard, so let's not argue about that. In my opinion, the way to resolve this is to have a wiki-wide rule about use of other people's art, so that when it gets deleted from someone's page, they're not surprised, and whoever is doing the enforcing can point to that specific rule, leaving no wiggle room. As far as the rest of it goes, in the future it's going to be very important to remember: 1. a lot of the people that find their way to this wiki have never edited before and don't know those kinds of "understood" rules about taking art, etc. 2. they're likely to be young and have poor judgment (just look at the Monster High Facebook page to get an idea of the kind of audience we're dealing with) We're not here to punish them for not knowing any better; we're here to guide them in the right direction. This won't be the last very young kid who stumbles across this wiki, and I don't want anyone else to be treated the way Owl has been. At any rate, I'm going to spend some time this week learning how the other wikis are put together so that we can get ours set up, including methods for dealing with underage kids, people who can't spell on their own, and art plagiarists. For the adults in the crowd, this will be an awesome resource that will make their experience on this wiki that much better, and for the inevitable young kids, it will be a way to teach them how things work around here, rather than excoriate them for not getting it the first time around. -Lehall 23:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I think it's also important to note that there are a lot of non-English-speaking fans of the books in particular, so that's something we have to be prepared for as well - there are lots of edits on the MHW that need spelling/grammar corrections and it's just because they're not native speakers of English. I dunno, Owl's mother sounds alot like Owl with better grammar. It could just be an act by. I'd expect a non native user to have a good sense of spelling, capitalization, and spacing. Maybe not for asian or middle eastern languages though. It's possible that we could have articles in other languages, as loing as they tell us the language it is in. Mectrixctic 04:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ''------------------------'' I think we can put the whole '''language '''thing on the side plate for now guys. So far we only have Spanish as our secondary language here in the fandom. :P I thought of the same here Mect. But honestly I think that '''is' Owllover's mother.... -_-' Not to mention, Owllover hasn't been online, so that indicates that really was her mother(plus, must of took her away from the internet..).'' Hey Lehall, you think it'll be cool if we can have a profile for OC pets too? :3 Alicemonsterhigh has already created one for her phoenix 'Athena'! :3 I think it'll be adorable(just like in the original MH!)! ''-Scythe Cat 21:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Classic Monster can u do the classic monster thing for my OCs Zelda Spellman and Gina Normous :Do you mean adding a new page divider thing, or adding in the information and photos? -Lehall 20:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you help? I want create my MH wiki..think of it online gallary for OC DOLL ART..am not trying upstage this one..in anway.. but so need help.. http://mhcustomdolls.wikia.com/wiki/MH_Custom_Dolls_Wiki Lehall,there a troll on the wiki called "Anon".He or she has been posting hate comments and mean comments with inapropiet comments such as "Slide down my dick,it's only 10 inches." Can you help like banning her?AbbeyStein12 (talk) 16:15, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sad OC Recently, I found an oc called princess Thorn. It and it is quite upsetting. I agree that there should be article ratings after seeing that so please reply back ASAP Birdywirdygal Also, Maybe there should be some kind of wikia code of conduct? And it could be on the homepage! then every1 could see it Blogs/Fourms..? Think you set some, to a more mature, section for older members? Maybe lock it some how, and have use prove our age..? And just in gen.. it seems the blogs did die as a whole? Can we bring them back? :We are working on doing the code of conduct and article ratings, and they'll be implemented soon. As far as blogs and forums go, there's no way to set a separate locked section. The minimum age for Wikia is 13 so everything will generally be friendly for people of that age or older. I'm not sure what you mean about blogs dying, because they're still accessible from the front page of the wiki...could you explain? -Lehall 01:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) help me! hey Lehall it's Alyssa101 I know you left a message on my page several months ago and I want your help how to make better monster high pages and better pictures and I know your really good at making that stuff.sincerly Alyssa101 25/08/2011 hello :D i havent been on in a while but i noticed a picture on my oc faya morgan's profile i dont know how to get rid of it. Copying issue Is there anything that can be done about an obvious copying issue? ^^; http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia_Pearl I came across this page... My OC's: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/index.php?title=Oasis_Pearl Same initials. Same last name. Also brown hair with pink streaks. Same color schemes. The personalities seem pretty different (thank god, besides them both being ocean-related), but the physical similarities are honestly too close for comfort. And having had my characters stolen before or used as like a guide line, I'd rather it not happen yet again x-x ~ * Jen * ~ 08:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Too Much Trolling Hello, we reported this on SytheCat's talk page but I just noticed she's retired so I'll post it here as well. I thought I should report that O123love deleted Grace Reaper's information, drew pictures making fun of her, and kept on saying that she was ugly. Also, a wikia contributor deleted Heather Burns and Sissy Opera's information. I think we should consider banning contributors from the wiki. Also I think that only the people who made their OCs can be the ones to edit them. Daisyhead04 16:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Daisyhead04 Just to add, The user Jacy Gorgan on two occassions has deleted Grace's page AvalonJane 18:29, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Another add, the user Cloe De Midnight has on her user page her dislike for Grace "I have seen so much people comment about Grace reaper she's boring why every body like her ." The fact that the latest mass delete's IP thingy is also the very wiki contributor that commented nice things on Cloe's OC leads me to believe that she's the person who's been doing a lot of the deleting today. AvalonJane 18:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cloe De Midnight has been comfirmed as one of the mass deleters. AvalonJane 10:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take care of it, thanks for letting me know. Can you post a full list of the pages and what needs to be done to them - ie, 'reverse vandalism', 'restore from deletion', 'delete', etc? Thanks! -Lehall 16:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've returned the pages back to how they were as they were happening so nothing's needing repaired as far as I'm aware. Also, Cloe De Midnight aplogised and has not done anything malicious since. AvalonJane 21:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lehall I'm sorry I had to retire. It was just too much for me to hold :/ I haven't returned to this Wikia for weeks. Guess it gotten worse? However, this anonymous (http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.245.76.216) is commenting rude messages on my Shadow Vigilante's profile page. Please delete the two messages and ban the anonymous for months. (my only requests) Thanks Lehall. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't keep up. -Scythe Cat 23:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New Admin? Hi Lehall! I was just checking in to see if maybe you'd be interested in promoting a second person to Admin status? It appears this wiki has gotten very active and may need a second set of eyes watching to make sure it doesn't get vandalized. Anyway, it's just a suggestion! Keep up the great work! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I would love to. I'll set up a voting thing so people can nominate themselves or others, to find the best candidates. -Lehall 23:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Lehall. This is create of two Characters, Amarath/Flamette. Could you please remove them. I just grew out of Monster High, and these two characters are not even Orginally made for MH. I just tossed them in for laughs... But I'm going back to their true means, so could please remove them thank you. http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamette CLOE DE MIDNIGHT http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User:CLOE_DE_MIDNIGHT Check the Original Characters section. I have noticed that she has put my OC (Breanna Beetlejuice) as one of her OCs. I am not happy with this at all :( (If you are not certain I have all of Breanna's artwork inside a personal word document in it's original clarity) I'm not sure, but I think she has stole other people's OCs before - but I know that she's been trouble before whilst reading previous messages. Thanks for reading this, Breanna xxx Thenaturals 07:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------ QUICK UPDATE: AvalonJane said that she had took off Breanna's name from Cloe's page. The picture is still on there though. Copying Issue Hi, someone has copied Hannah le Fright. I renamed it Ella le Fright, but when I try to do my OC Hannah le Fright, it won't let me. Here is the link: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Hannah_le_Fright Draculauren 04:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Some questions Hi I really want to know why haven't you changed the oc of the month it really hasn't changed in a long time even when scythe cat was here she didn't change it.Please answer back to me on my talk page. Alyssa101 HeyLehall/Laura why didn't the template work?? I thought it would but it didn't Skii You Are Beautiful No Matter What They Say. -Christina Aguilera "Beautiful" 14:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you check out my two newist OCs Teralyn Scar and Angie Heavens if you want you can check out thier diaries Teralyn Scar's Diray and Angie Heavens' Diary Olivia.peterson 17:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Art Stealer I haven't been on here for a while so I don't know when this was created. Anyways, someone stole my art from my OC Maddie Touch. Here is the link: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Maddie_Touch Art Stealer: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Cassi_Phone This is Maddie's dead tired outfit :( Hi Hi, i've just started and i'm getting on good but starting pages is a trick for me. Think ya can help? why? well barbrianknight23 is editing out all of me and my bffs ocs personaliies and etc. and just leaving the infoboxes! why would they do that? and can u check out my OC luna clipse? LunaClipse339 15:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) LunaClipse339 Delete a page? I have come across a page called Jasper Yelps,and it was edited and some people insulted her in the comments of the page beacuse of the person who edited it.The creator wants the page deleted.I would like it if you could delete it beacause I feel sorry for the creator. Sierra Smoothie 02:23, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi Laura,I love the wiki it is so cool ♥Usagi Tsukino!♥ 17:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC)♥UsagiTsukino!♥♥Usagi Tsukino!♥ 17:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lehall :] i"m Cerise_17 whatchadoin? i was thinking what your real face was kind of ciourios why your profile pic. was draciaula i was like what ????????????????? i said draciaula has a fandom but if your really her sorry :[ ok by the way i'm cerise-17 PEACE OUT GANGSTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mmmm.... hey... i just wanted to say please delete this page. http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Bella_Demon Bye maya 02:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Dandycandy98maya 02:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Interaction Lehall, I find it kind of awkward to request to be friends with other characters... Do you think it is possible to create an interaction page? c: MessayFishay 06:30, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Messay Fishay One sall be blessed, and one shall be damned! 21:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lehall, can you help me Improve my Fanfiction to be famous and intersting for other MH Fans? Well I would like you to reply to me by email if you know it, plus you can help me to correct stuff and see if my series sounds intersting enough for the Fans of MH... I hope you can able to help me out with my 3d project, It would be an honor if you do... Hiya Hi lehall I am interested in becoming an admin and am the right kind of person to be taking such a role. I have read through your blog and I am mostly everything an admin should be! Please get back to me asap! Many thanks! DraculauraxClawdForever (talk) 17:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I would like to apply. Hi Lehall as you may have already noticed I have applied to take on the role of being an Admin on this wiki. Below are a few reasons why I should be an admin: #I am on the wiki every day no matter how hard it is. #I have already seen some worthy OC characters for the OC of the month award. #I always read comments to make sure people aren't posting irrelavent or innapropriate comments. #I always see what edits people are making to the pages. #I do not take sides or get into fights. #I am kind and helpful and would kindly welcome new users. #Finally I am always happy to help if people have questions, complaints or worries. They are some of the reasons I should become a wiki admin. Thanks. Rachael2323 (talk) 19:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S When you reply to me please do so on my talk page so I know ok? Thank you. Rachael2323 (talk) 19:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I need your help. I know you're busy,but,a rude anon has been cyber bulling us.Can you please help? ThePowerPuffKittie (talk) 20:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC)ThePowerPuffKittie Art Theft Hi. My artwork of my own character has been stolen and colored over. Mine: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Francine_Harrington Thief's: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Anna_Droid I contacted the creator of that page and asked for them to take it down, but they haven't. I'm asking that you please delete this page or at the very least delete the picture that they colored over. Thank you. JacknDanny (talk) 20:07, November 9, 2012 (UTC) fox and I'm merianterride my monster high profile Hello, um, are you still active here? Or should I ask my questions on MG2002's talk page? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 20:48, March 28, 2014 (UTC)